


Mornings

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Sundays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: Fluff Friday trope series: lazy morning cuddles.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Mornings

It’s not often that Dean gets to wake up like this: slow and lazy, no alarm, just the gradual drift from dreams to reality. It’s not often that reality is this _nice_. Nowhere to be, nothing to kill. Just Cas wrapped around him like a goddamn octopus, his legs tangled with Dean’s, his arm slung over Dean’s waist and hooked up so that his palm is resting on Dean’s heart. 

He knows Cas isn’t actually asleep; he’s almost fully human, these days, but whatever lingering bit of angel remains means that he only needs an hour or so of sleep a night. Sometimes Cas stays up, does research or watches Netflix or who the hell knows what else, but sometimes he rests, just like this, curled up with Dean for no reason other than to hold him and keep him safe while he sleeps. 

Dean doesn’t move for a minute, even after he’s fully awake. He wants to memorize this moment, keep it for later, so that he can wrap it around himself like a blanket on those mornings when everything is rushed and stressful and reality feels more like a nightmare. His chest feels too full. He loves this perfect moment, and his perfect angel-man-boyfriend-partner-whatever, so much he could burst with it. 

“Morning,” he mumbles, when he feels like he can breathe again. He turns without putting any real distance between them, keeping his body as close to Cas’s as possible, and kisses him, mouth still clumsy with sleep. They both have atrocious morning breath, and he doesn’t care. 

“I was going to make you breakfast, but… I didn’t want to leave you,” Cas confesses. Dean smiles and kisses him again, little pecks on one corner of his mouth and then the other. 

“Breakfast would be good,” he says. “But then we’re getting back in bed. This is all I want to do today.” 


End file.
